Sonic VS Angel
by SonicMX
Summary: Between chapters 6 and 7 of Chaos and Chaos, Sonic had a rough night at Fluttershy's. This... Was that night. It may be short, it may be strange, but it is still a fight! And the winner win's Shy's affections... just... not in the way you would think.


This is a short story that came up when I was too bored and uninspired to write chapter 10 of Chaos and Chaos. So I figured writing this will do something... meh. Anyway, I never finished it up until now, so yeah... here you go.

**IMPORTANT**

**THIS TOOK PLACE IN FLUTTERSHY'S HOME AT NIGHT, SOMEWHERE BETWEEN THE END OF CHAPTER 6 AND BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 7**

**(THIS WILL BE SONIC'S THOUGHTS AND SUCH. REGULAR THOUGHTS FROM OTHERES WILL BE 'THIS')**

**YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND UNLESS YOU HAVE READ CHAOS AND CHAOS UP TO CHAPTER 7.**

**THIS IS SHORT, I KNOW, BUT THIS IS MEANT TO BE A SHORT STORY. SO REALLY, IF YOU CAN'T STAND A SHORT ONE-SHOT, GTFO.**

Important end

* * *

Sonic was sleeping peacefully on Fluttershy's couch. It was a lot more comfortable than the guest bed to tell the truth. Sonic was loving the feeling, and slept for what maybe his first good sleep in a long time... well, maybe second. Since he has slept on this couch before... Anyway, there he slept, until a small shadowy figure jumped onto him. It didn't look happy. It measured something with it's hands and proceeded to kick Sonic off the couch. Sonic hit the ground hard, waking up immediately.

"AH! What hit me?" He asked, rubbing his head. His question was answered when a small rabbit jumped into the moon light that was shining through the window.

"Huh? A rabbit? There's no way a rabbit kno-" The rabbit jumped up and punched Sonic in the head. It didn't hurt, but it sure did daze him. Sonic shook his head and look at the rabbit angrily.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Sonic said sternly, but quietly as to not wake Fluttershy. The rabbit started making strange gestures with his hand. Sonic looked at him confused.

"I don't get it." Sonic muttered. The rabbit face-palmed himself and hopped to the table and grabbed a picture and brought it to Sonic. Sonic took it and looked at the rabbit in the pic. The same rabbit who brought it to him. It had a heart shape to it and a name labeled at the bottom. It read 'Angel'.

"Oh... So you are like Fluttershy's pet, right?" Sonic asked. The rabbit nodded, then pointed to the couch. Sonic watched as it then imitated a dizzy person, then a worried person, then he pointed to himself, nodding, then point to Sonic, shaking his head no.

"Wait... are you jealous of me?" Sonic asked, smirking. Angel shook his head, then began jumping at Sonic, pushing him towards the door.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I can't leave! I've got no where else to go." He told the rabbit. Angel made a face that Sonic read easily.

'_Not my problem._' His face read. Sonic pushed him out the way and returned to the couch.

"Sorry, bro. I'm not leaving until I can find another place to live." Before Sonic could lay back down, Angel lunged onto his back, kicking and Scratching at Sonic. Sonic's body was already torn up, so this hurt him pretty badly.

"Arg! Get off!" Sonic yelled, pulling the rabbit off of him and tossing it to the couch. "That's it. I'm getting Fluttershy." Sonic said, walking up the stairs and to Fluttershy's room. Before he could knock, though, Angel jumped onto Sonic's head, pounding at him. Sonic tried whacking him off, being blinded by the bunny's body.

"GET OFF MY HEAD, GET OFF MY HEAD!" Sonic screamed as Angel continued to kick Sonic, using his paws to hold onto one of Sonic's quills.

"I'M BEING MOLESTED BY A RABBIT!" Sonic continued as he tripped and fell down the stairs. He hit the ground with a hard thud, knocking Angel off and onto the floor.

"What's going on?" Fluttershy asked, coming out of her room. Sonic got up and walked back upstairs to where she was.

"Thank God, Fluttershy. Their is this rabbit and he keeps atta-" Angel didn't let him finish, lunging onto him again, and pushing them both towards a window. Sonic and Angel both hit the window hard, breaking it and flinging them both outside. Sonic caught a branch and held on, sighing as he had saved himself.

"ANGEL!" Fluttershy cried. Sonic looked down, seeing Angel falling towards the ground covered in glass. Sonic huffed and used his feet to kick himself off the branch, sending him towards the rabbit. Sonic caught him just before he landed in the deadly shards. Sonic then tossed Angel to the safe side of the ground. Angel landed on his feet, turned, and looked at Sonic confusingly.

"What? I'm not gonna let you get hurt, let alone die. I'm the hero here." Sonic said, smirking. Shy came outside, hovering over the glass as she gave Sonic a big hug.

"Thank you for saving my Angel bunny." She said happily. "But... You were just fighting with him... Why would you save him?"

"Because I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said with a smile. "If someone or something needs saving. If evil is near. If anything is to go wrong, I'm the guy to save the day." Sonic said, walking back towards the house. He yawned as he opened the door. "I'm... going to get some rest now. See you in the morning." And with that, he went inside. Fluttershy looked at Angel, then at her house.

"Sonic... Willing to get hurt to save others... He's a hero... He's my hero..." Fluttershy said dreamily, going towards a small box at the side of the door and getting supplies to clean the glass up. Angel just folded his arms.

'Fine... He can stay... for now.' He thought, hopping inside.

* * *

Told you it would be short. Anyway...

Fav if you enjoyed and remember...

**_REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!_**


End file.
